


Stood Up

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a prompt from an anon on tumblr, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been stood up by her date and meets somebody familiar.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

Two hours. I’d been sitting at the bar for two hours, and my date still hadn’t seen fit to show up. The bartender kept shooting me sympathetic looks, but all that did was make me feel pathetic. I wasn’t even drinking. He’d refilled my glass of ice water at least four times, and I was halfway through this one already. _That’s it_ , I decided. _I’ll give him five more minutes, then I’m leaving._

“Excuse me,” a soft, deep voice said beside me. I turned and found myself looking into the eyes of none other than Tom Hiddleston himself. He gestured to the stool next to me. “Is this seat taken?”

“Not at all. Help yourself, sir,” I said, and he sat, shaking his head.

“You don’t have to call me ‘sir.’ My name’s Tom,” he said, holding out his hand. I took it, and he kissed my knuckles. “So…Were you waiting for somebody?”

“Ah. Yes, I was waiting for my date. I guess he decided I wasn’t worth the cab fare,” I said, and Tom laughed.

“Well, then he is the biggest horse’s ass I’ve ever heard of. You are worth more than any cab fare,” he said, and I blushed. I was about to protest when he spoke again. “I know we just met and all, but I would very much like to get to know you, if I may.”

“I…I’d like that,” I replied, and soon we’d lost track of time. So consumed were we in our conversation that I didn’t notice my date enter the building until he was leaning in to kiss my cheek. I flinched away, and he frowned. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I think I’m kissing my date,” he said, and I shook my head.

“You lost the right to call yourself that when you decided it would be alright to be over two hours late!” I exclaimed.

“You’ve been sitting here alone for that long?” He asked. 

“Actually,” Tom piped up. “I’ve been keeping her company. And if you want to keep a woman’s respect, you show up on time, mate. I believe the lady is angry with you now, and we’d both appreciate it if you went somewhere else.”

My date stormed off in a huff, stopping at the door to call me a slut. I shook my head and turned back to Tom. 

“Can I get your number?” He asked, blushing endearingly, and I immediately said yes.


End file.
